Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2
|system1EU = October 25, 2002 |system1AU = October 2002 |class1 = Player's Choice |genre = Racing |ESRB = E |USK = 0 |ACB = G |rating = Yes |Fix = a }} Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 is the first Need for Speed game released for the GameCube and the sequel to Need For Speed III: Hot Pursuit. It is also the only NFS game released for the GameCube that didn't feature customization like it's predecessors. It is the first NFS game to have a "Be the Cop" mode (excluding NFS Hot Pursuit for the PC) It features a multiplayer mode (2-player only) and compatibility with the Logitech Force Feedback Wheel. Game Modes This section is taken from the NFS Hot Pursuit 2 manual. Hot Pursuit It's not every day you find yourself running from the law in an exotic car, unless of course you're playing Hot Pursuit mode and working your way around through 33 high-speed challenges to gain the title "Ultimate Road Racer". Challenges range from simple getaways to nerve-wracking lap knockouts with enough police presence to stop a truck. Adjust your rearview mirror to dim those flashing lights and make sure the tank is full; You're in for a long, hard drive. Championship Racing performance cars at top speed is not a forgiving pastime; one small mistake can send you spinning into the back of the pack or worse. So if you're serious about racing the last thing you want is a bungling cop swerving onto the track and throwing off your next turn. Championship is a 33-event career of cop-free racing challenges, and the victor gains the title of "World Champion". Every type of race is here for the running, on tracks from the around the world, so get ready for one close race after another. Single Challenge Design a race against game-controlled racers or against a friend, and it's up to you whether cops give chase. You pick a car, the track, the type of race, and other details to create the wild tests for your drivings skills; one race at a time. Quick Race The fastest way to the starting line, Quick Race is a randomly generated single-player race. Drive any one of the unlocked cars on any on of the unlocked tracks. Race Types Single Race Uphold your honor by showing other drivers nothing but your tailpipes. This is a standard race, and the first driver across the finish line wins! Lap Knockout Lap Knockout is elimination racing at its best. Race laps around a track against up to 7 other drivers. At the end of each lap the driver in last place and any arrested drivers are eliminated. The driver in first place at the end of the last lap wins. Tournament Design your own multi-race tournament. You select the characteristics of the race-then compete on tracks around the world. Be the Cop Make the boys down at the precinct proud by filling your quota. Arrest as many speeders as possible in the allotted time. It sounds easy, but nobody stops without a chase in this game. Free Run Drive the tracks without a time limit or other opponents. This is a great way to explore unlocked tracks without competition or distractions. Videos | |} Trivia *Ferrari vehicles were completely removed from the Need for Speed series after the release of Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, but would briefly return as DLC for the console versions of Need For Speed: Shift. *''Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2'' is the first title in the series to be released on the sixth console generation. *Holden and HSV cars made their last appearance in the series in Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 although rebadged variants of the Monaro were featured in some of the later titles. *This is also the last title to feature playable police until Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010). *''Be the Cop'' is entitled as You're The Cop in the PlayStation 2 release. *''Hot Pursuit'' is entitled as Ultimate Racer in the PlayStation 2 release. *''Hot Pursuit 2'' is also the last Need for Speed title in the 1st era Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Racing games Category:2002 video games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:Need for Speed games Category:Games published by Electronic Arts Category:Player's Choice games